Mon amour flemmard
by SammaYume
Summary: Tout commence par une demande. Maman raconte-nous comment tu es tombé amoureuse de papa? Demanda la petite Seika. Maman dis-nous comment papa était avant? Demanda Shikaryuu.


**Mot de l'auteure:** Et bien c'est un OS et je crois en faire un semblable pour faire comme une suite mais sans être une fic à plusieurs chapitres.

**Note:** _en italique c'est les flash back de Temari._

**Personnages:** C'est un Temari/Shikamaru.

**Disclamair:**Les personnages ne m'appartienne aucunement et c'est très triste. Parce que je l'aime trop Naruto moi et ainsi que les autres personnages. ='( C'est trop triste mais je suis heureuse Seika et Shikaryuu sont de moi. Alors pas touche hihi.

**Résumé:** _Maman raconte-nous comment tu es tombé amoureuse de papa? Demanda la petite Seika.

_Maman dis-nous comment papa était avant? Demanda Shikaryuu.

Elles résument assez bien l'histoire non?

**oOo**

Mon amour flemmard

Dans un village caché de ninja, celui de la feuille plus précisément, vivait une petite famille bien étrange. La mère était une furie, une hyper-active, le père un vétéran du divan comme disait sa femme et deux adorables enfants, une fille énergique et un fils endormi. Cette petite famille vivait sur le domaine de la famille Nara.

_Maman raconte-nous comment tu es tombé amoureuse de papa? Demanda la petite Seika.

_Maman dis-nous comment papa était avant? Demanda Shikaryuu.

La mère des deux jeunes enfants, une belle blonde à quatre couettes et aux yeux vert sapin regardait sa fille tout aussi blonde qu'elle et elle avait les yeux vert émeraude. Et puis son fils, un jeune brun à la coupe en ananas et ses yeux brun endormi mais tout aussi intelligent que son père. Temari souriait et les regardait.

_Bien, je vous raconte notre histoire à moi et votre père, souriait toujours Temari.

C'était pas une grande histoire d'amour comme dans les romans qu'elle lisait en cachette plus jeune pour pas que ses frères riraient d'elle. Oh! Les vieux souvenirs.

_Installez-vous confortablement tous les deux parce que c'est long comme histoire.

Temari s'assoyait dans la chaise berceuse, prenant un ouvrage d'aiguille et le déposant doucement sur son ventre bien rond. Temari le caressait et regardait son fils de 5 ans, un vrai génie et sa fille de 3 ans une vraie teigne s'installer. Elle commençait son travaille d'aiguille et bien elle doit bien s'occuper enceinte et en congé de maternité c'est normal. Shikaryuu se couche sur le plancher et prend un coussin, il était sur le dos et fixait le plafond, il était peint comme un ciel bleu avec quelque nuages blancs cotonneux. Seika, elle était couchée sur le ventre et fixait sa mère avec intensité. Les deux enfants étaient prêt à attendre. Temari s'éclairciait la gorge et commençait son récit.

_La première fois que j'ai vu votre père, c'est pendant les préliminaires de la troisième épreuves, des examens chuunin. Il devait se battre contre Tsuchi Kin, une fille du village du Son. C'était une sale pimbêche, ouin. Votre père devait l'affronter. Je m'y revois, elle lui avait lancé trois sebons avec de petites clochettes au bout. Qu'elle faisait tinter avec des fils très fins. Ces petites clochettes avaient un pouvoir de perturber les sens des ninjas.

«Votre père était en mauvaise posture. Mais, c'est un génie alors donc, il a trouvé une solution. Il a fait de fins fils d'ombre jusqu'à son adversaire et la paralyser avec sa technique.»

_Sa technique... tu dis que c'est un truc de traitre maman, s'écria Seika.

_Galère, tais-toi Seika que maman continu, soupira Shikaryuu.

Temari souriait tendrement quand son fils avait pris la parole. Les même répliques que son père.

_Bon où en étais-je, ah oui! Il avait paralysé cette pimbêche. Il a pris deux shurikens dans sa poche et la jeune fille d'Oto aussi. Elle copiait les mouvement de votre père. Shikamaru avait lancé ses shurikens et Tsuchi aussi. Votre père s'est penché vers l'arrière pour éviter tout comme son adversaire mais celle-ci rencontra le mur. Elle se frappait la tête contre celui-ci. Votre père avait gagné par KO.

«Je l'ai revu pour l'épreuve final. Je devais l'affronter dans une arène sous les yeux de tout Konoha et les plus hauts dirigeants de ce monde. Il voulait pas m'affronter. Étant trop flemmard c'est normal. C'est Naruto qui l'a poussé dans l'arène en lui donnant une bonne et grande tape dans le dos. Il avait tombé de façons peu gracieuse. Pour ne pas dire bêtement. Je suis descendue assise sur mon éventail géant. J'avais la classe assise dessus.»

«Votre père c'est caché presque tout le long de notre combat. Quand, il est passé à l'attaque il m'a poussé vers le trou que Naruto avait creusé au combat d'avant pour frapper Neji. Votre père a utilisé sa technique pour me ligoter et nous avons fait match nul. Lui est devenu chuunin et moi non. Mais ce combat m'avait rendu un peu amère.»

«Je l'ai revu lors d'une mission de sauvetage. Secourir Uchiwa Sasuke, qui était dans les griffes d'Orochimaru. Je l'ai sauvé de cette fille, Tayuyua. On c'est croisé souvent après cette mission. Nous avons même fait des missions en équipe après l'alliance entre nos deux villages.»

_Mais comment es-tu tombée amoureuse de papa? Demanda Seika.

_La question a posé, c'est plutôt c'est quand? Dit Shikaryuu.

Temari souriait, ses enfants étaient très intelligents pour leur âge. Elle reprisait l'un des uniforme de son mari tranquillement.

_C'est de très bonnes questions et elles méritent une réponse. Il y a environ 7 ans votre père et moi avons eu une mission périeuse. Nous étions dans le village du Son à vérifier des informations sur Uchiwa Sasuke et nous sommes tombés sur son colosse Juugo. Il nous a salement amoché. Nous avons fuis.

_Mais maman c'est pas dans ton tempérament de fuir. Tu dis que c'est pour les lopettes et tous ceux qui savent pas se battre. S'écria Seika.

_Sache ma puce que dans certaines circonstances, il faut mieux avoir l'air lâche que mourir stupidement et ça c'est votre père qui me l'a appris. Il avait raison, on était pas de taille contre Juugo. Il était pas normal cet homme. Il était la source de la marque maudite que pratiquait Orochimaru sur ses hommes les plus fidèles.

«Nous avons fuit comme je le disais. Nous avions trouvé une cachette sûr, une grotte dans la montagne. Je soignais nos blessures et c'est là que j'ai vraiment vu votre père. L'homme fort qu'il cache sous ses abords de peureux, il cache très bien une personnalité de feu. Je le fixais et découvris l'homme que j'aime.»

Temari avait les yeux dans le vague et revivait ce moment.

_La grotte était froide et humide mais, mieux valait être ici que dehors avec cette brute épaisse. Un feu crépitait doucement réchauffant la grotte et les deux occupants. Une jeune femme blonde à 4 couettes s'occupait des blessures de son binôme. Il s'était fait gravement blesser pour la sauver. Il perdait beaucoup de sang. La jeune femme lui fait un garrot pour stopper l'hémorragie. Il avait une longue coupure le long de la jambe gauche. Elle avait fait un feu pour faire chauffer à blanc un kunai._

__Désolée Shikamaru, dit-elle en lui tendant une lanière de cuir pour que le jeune homme la mord. J'ai pas le choix, il faut que tu arrêtes de saigner avant d'en mourir._

_Elle prend tout son courage et son coéquipier approuve d'un hochement de la tête. Temari prend le kunai et l'appui contre la plaie grande ouverte. Une odeur ocre de chair brûler lui emplis le nez et un cri étouffé se fait entendre._

__ARRRRRRRGH!_

__Désolée Shikamaru, ne pu dire la blonde._

_Elle remet le kunai à chauffer. Il restait une longue estafilade longue comme sa main. Elle devait cautériser la plaie au plus vite. Shikamaru était déjà très pâle par le manque de sang. Elle voulait pas qu'il meurt dans ses bras sans lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, même si elle n'était pas prête à lui dire pour le moment._

__Encore un petit effort, dit-elle plus pour elle-même en retenant son souffle._

_Elle appliquait une dernière fois le kunai chauffer à blanc sur la plaie. Le brun poussait un cri et mordait la lanière de cuir de toute ses forces, espérant que la blonde arrête de le martyriser. _

_Shikamaru perdit connaissance par le manque de sang et causer par la douleur extrême. Il avait une forte fièvre et délirait. Temari le veillait sans cesse, se soignant et allait chasser pas trop loin de la grotte._

_Un soir, elle épongeait le front consteller de petites gouttes de sueur de Shikamaru, celui-ci ouvrait les yeux et dit:_

__Désolé Temari, je serai pas en état pour un long moment._

_Il levait une main vers son visage et caressait sa joue toute rose._

__Tu es magnifique. La plus belle étoile dans le firmament n'a rien à t'envier. Tu es aussi parfaite que la pleine lune et aussi courageuse et dangereuse tout en étant la perfection d'une rose et de ses épines, dit-il en souriant._

__Tais-toi Shikamaru. Tu dis des âneries, c'est la fièvre qui te fait divaguer._

_Shikamaru s'endormait sans protester dans un sommeil sans rêve. La fièvre du jeune Nara tombait 5 jours plus tard. Temari avait eu peur de le perdre. Il avait déliré pendant c'est 5 longs jours ou elle ne savait pas à quelles saints se vouer pour qu'il guérisse._

_Le matin du sixième jour, Shikamaru se réveille et voit Temari dormir la tête contre son torse à genou sur le sol et la regarde. Il bouge doucement son bras et ressent une vive douleur dans tout son corps mais il poursuit son geste pour lui ôter une mèche de cheveux qui lui barre le front. Elle est très jolie ainsi laisser à elle-même. _

_Shikamaru ne remarque pas que Temari était réveillée mais qu'elle gardait les yeux fermés. Il se mets à lui parler doucement._

__Si tu savais à quel point que je t'aime Temari. Même si j'aurais les yeux crevés, les mains tranchés et la langue coupée. Je pourrais te voir, te toucher et te dire que je t'aime pareil. Rien, au grand jamais, rien ne m'empêchera de t'aimer d'un amour fou. Si seulement, tu le savais. _

_«Si j'arrivais à te le dire aussi. Au lieu de te le dire à chaque fois que tu dors. Je dois prendre mon courage à deux mains et te le dire. J'en peux plus de ne pas savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi. Ça me tue à petit feu, de te voir avec un autre que moi.»_

_La voix de Shikamaru se tut dans un dernier écho de la grotte. Il continuait la caresse sur la joue de Temari et celle-ci fait semblant de se réveiller._

Temari reprend la parole:

_J'avais tout entendu ce qu'il m'avait dit de sa voix chaud et enrouée. Cette voix m'avais fait frissonner et réchauffer mon cœur. Je lui ai jamais dit que j'ai entendu ce qu'il avait dit.

_Pourquoi mère? Demande Seika.

_Il y a des choses, que l'on garde pour soi-même Seika, des fois c'est bien et d'autre fois non. Dans ce cas si et bien je savais pas quoi lui dire alors, j'ai jamais révélé ce que je savais.

_Comment lui as-tu dit alors que tu l'aimais mère? Demande Shikaryuu.

_On était dans cette grotte depuis 2 semaines votre père allait beaucoup mieux. Nous avons décidé de finir notre mission et de trouvé les informations que l'on devait rapporter à l'Hokage et au Kazekage. On se dirigeait vers le village du Son. Mais cette fois on s'était métamorphosé, pour rentrer dans le village.

«On a enfin trouvé ce que l'on cherchait et cette fois-ci Juugo ne nous attaquait pas. Il avait disparu, on ne sait où. Seul Karin était restée auprès de Sasuke, elle était pas une très grosse menace pour nous. Elle est bonne qu'à soigner les autres. Je l'ai abattu. On devait, si on avait la possibilité de le faire, ramener Uchiwa Sasuke à Konoha et la possibilité c'est montrée. Nous l'avons ramené vivant mais inconscient. Disons qu'on a pas eu à l'assommer. Il était déjà inconscient.»

«On a été accueillit en héros à Konoha.»

Le regarde de Temari se fit de nouveau absent. Elle revoyait la scène.

_Ils avaient quitté leur abris et sur un commun accord, ils avaient repris leur mission. Trouver le repère de Uchiwa Sasuke ou le ramener à Konoha. Ils s'étaient métamorphosé tous les deux pour ne pas se faire repérer au premier coup d'œil. Ils avançaient dans le village. Ils avaient enfin trouvé un des équipiers du rechercher et le suivaient. C'était la jeune femme, Karin, un truc du genre. Elle était pas une très grosse menace pour eux, après tout. Quand, ils sont enfin arrivés au repère, Temari se chargeait de Karin pendant que Shikamaru cherchait Sasuke._

_Le combat avait été des plus facile. Temari l'avait remporté en invoquant son invocation, un petit furet sur une faux. Elle avait hurler:_

__DAI KAMAITACHI, LA GRANDE LAME DE VENT._

_Karin avait été trancher en deux par la lame de vent, sans avoir pu réagir. Temari avait rejoint Shikamaru qui portait Sasuke dans son dos._

__Il était inconscient. Il est préférable que l'on rentre au village de suite. Je sais pas quand, il va se réveiller._

__Tu as raison. On doit profiter, qu'il est inconscient pour rentrer._

_Les deux avaient repris la route pour Konoha. Sasuke avait été inconscient tout le long du trajet et ils avaient pas pu se déplacer très vite à cause de la jambe de Shikamaru qui le faisait souffrir encore. Au lieu de leur prendre une semaine ça leur a pris deux semaines et demi. _

_À un moment donné Sasuke avait voulu reprendre connaissance mais Temari lui injecta de son chakra dans le crâne pour l'endormir de nouveau._

__Il faut pas prendre de risque avec lui, avait-elle dit._

_Shikamaru avait approuvé d'un hochement de tête. Les deux étaient installés de par et d'autre du feu. Il crépitait joyeusement entre les deux compères. Ils se regardaient quand, l'autre regardait pas, de vrai gamin amoureux. Shikamaru se couche près du feu pour rester au chaud. Il avait fermé les yeux et réfléchissait quand, la voix de Temari lui fit ouvrir les yeux._

__Je sais pas comment le dire, Shika mais malgré que tu sois l'homme le plus flemmard que je connaisse._

_Elle se tut et reprit son souffle:_

__Je sens qu'au fond de moi, tu as une place plus importante que d'être mon coéquipier ou être qu'un ami. Je sais pas comment te dire ce que je ressens pour toi. Je sais pas comment le vivre. Je sais pas comment être..._

_Elle se tut, étant plus capable de rien dire d'autre. Les mots étaient de trop, elle devait lui montrer, elle devait lui apprendre. Temari se lève et va vers Shikamaru qui avait les yeux fermé de nouveau. Elle était à genou devant lui et l'embrassa tendrement, goûtant ses lèvres pour la première fois._

Temari regardait ses enfants.

_C'est à la fin de notre mission que j'ai montré à votre père que je l'aimais. J'ai pas été capable de lui dire mais je lui ai montré. Nous avons été fiancer un an et puis un an après notre mariage Shikaryuu est né et toi deux ans après Seika.

_C'est une belle histoire maman. Dit la petite en soupirant d'aise.

Shikaryuu fixait le plafond d'un regard énigmatique.

_Bon, je vais aller vous faire à manger.

Temari se levait péniblement avec son ventre bien rond et allait vers la cuisine. Seika l'a suivi et Shikaryuu allait dans la cours arrière. Il se couchait à l'ombre d'un vieux chêne et regardait le ciel.

_Quelle histoire vous a compté votre mère, dit Shikamaru doucement.

_Seika voulait que maman nous parle de comment elle est tombée amoureuse de toi.

Shikamaru souriait tendrement de son côté de l'arbre et fixait le ciel bleu azure.

**oOo**

Laissez un petit review s'il-vous-plaît #fait la technique no jutsu de cocker eye qui fait tout pitié#


End file.
